I'll Be There
by SLITH
Summary: Henry is 14-15 year old, and gets taken from his house. He has flashbacks while he is being held captive and waiting to be rescued, knowing his parents will stop at nothing to find him and bring him home.


**I do not own Criminal Minds, this is purely just for fun and for my readers enjoyment.**

**Henry is about 14-15 in this story, I pictured Alexander Ludwig as Henry older.**

* * *

><p>Sitting there on the wooden chair, in the dark, head down, hands bound behind my back with duct tape, a pounding head ache and a sore cheek to top it all off. 'Yeah, I'm doing just dandy,' he thinks to himself, closing his eyes shut tight.<p>

'She's looking, I know it... why were we targeted... why was I taken?' his shoulders sag as his mind goes back to the events before sitting in the dark room with a musty feeling to it.

_"We just got Resident Evil 8, come on Henry, it's game day!" Charlie pressed, as he, Henry and Andy stepped off of the school bus._

_ Holding his hands out, "I'm sorry, I can't. My mom is coming home in about an hour and she's been gone almost all week, reign check?" Henry offered and Charlie sighed but nodded._

_ "Alright, alright... we'll catch up with you later!" Charlie said, he and Andy waved as they hurried down the street._

_ Henry headed up the hill, seeing his dad's car in the driveway he climbs the small amount of steps, opens the door, "Dad I'm home!" he calls, dropping his house keys into the bowl that sits on a small end table near the door. _

_ Taking off his shoes he lets his back pack slip from his shoulders to his elbows, off of one arm and being held in his right hand as he walks into the hall, looks to the family room and stops. His eyes fall onto his dad bound to a chair, three men in the room and one pointing a gun at Will's head._

_ "Hello there boy, come on in," the man said in a Russian accent holding the gun, nearly fully shaved head, a scruffy looking beard, black leather jacket open with the button at the collar and dark blue jeans. He is a big man, probably the leader of the group, "we've been waiting for you."_

_ Henry steps into the room, Will has no gag or duct tape, but was probably told 'you warn him, we kill him', he drops his back pack for a set of rough hands to grab him by the shoulders._

_ Henry is pushed forward, a skinny man behind Will pulls over a chair with a roll of duct tape on his wrist, setting it to Will's left, Henry is spun around and shoved onto the chair._

_"What's going on? What do you want with us?" Henry asked as the duct tape was passed to the man who'd grabbed him, his eyes examined him quickly. The muscle he gussed, a really big man with medium brown hair combed back, clean shaved, diamond stud in each ear lobe. A black sleeveless shirt to show off his muscles and tattoos on his arms, black dress pants and shiny leather boots, he looked at Henry as he grabbed his wrists and bound them in front of him, which confused him._

_ 'Why is he doing my wrists in the front and Dad's in the back?' Henry wondered and Henry looked at Will, he gave him a small nod and glanced at the time. 'We need to figure out a way to tell Mom.'_

_ "We are here for some business, not the stuff that can be done over the phone, no," the leader guy said, "we are here to get a point across, to get... something taken care of."_

_ "One of your men behind bars and you want him out?" Will asked and the man smiled._

_ "Oooh funny man... close but no cigar... try again," he said with a smirk._

_ 'Why am I not shaking to the boot? Terrified of what these men want? Or the fact that they've got guns... but they're not pointing it at us... the gun is lowered... think Henry! Mom works with profilers and even does a little bit herself' Henry examines the body language of the men before him._

_ The leader is relaxed, comfortable, he isn't pacing, he is in control, his muscle is relaxed too, just standing there, arms crossed in front of him, watching us, non threatening. Henry bit his lower lip, 'they're waiting for something... maybe a call and they're just... patient.'_

_ "You want to create a diversion so you can smuggle drugs or weapons off of a truck or ship?" Will tried again, and the leader chuckled._

_ "I might give you a cigar for that one-" a phone went off on him and he smiled, "I'll be right back, business... you know," he winked and walked out of the room with his muscle._

_ Henry looked at Will, "are you okay?" Will asked him before he could even ask._

_ "Yeah Dad, just trying to figure these guys out," Henry replied for Will to give him a weak smile._

_ "Just keep your mind clear and focused... we'll get out of this, okay?" Will said and Henry nodded for the leader to walk back in._

_ "Time to pack up gentlemen, Sir, you have been a gracious host and by far the most cooperative," the leader gave a small clap. "Our ride is here, and we need some insurance that you won't do anything stupid."_

_ With that the muscle came over to Henry and grabbed him by the shoulders, lifted him up, "what? No!" Henry shouted and began trying to pull away. _

_ Will instantly began fighting with his restraints. "Let him go! Take me damn it!" Will shouted and the leader used the butt of his gun to smack Will in the right temple, and then shoved Will with the chair onto his right side._

_ "Dad! No! Let me go you big Olaf!" Henry began kicking, the muscle put Henry's back to his chest and wrapped his arm around his mid section. "Dad! Somebody help!" Henry shouted just as a rifle butt hit him in the forehead, effectively knocking him out._

He hears footsteps, lifting his head he watches the leader step in, "hello Henry, how are we doing?" he asks and Henry glares at him. "Going to be like that then huh? Too bad," he walks up to him and smiles, "your mother is going to be alright."

"Why should I believe you?" Henry asked, and the leader cocked his head.

"Believe me or not, that is your choice, I just heard the report and thought you would like to know... now if her teams tries anything stupid," he moves in right to his face, "bad things will happen to you."

With that the leader smirks, stands up straight and walks away, Henry feels around the back of the chair after he leaves and feels a sharp point. 'This chair was put together poorly... but I don't want to make a lot of noise trying to break it just to get out... maybe this nail can get through the tape on my wrists instead,' he thinks.

Henry starts working on pushing the sharp end through the thick tape and then rubbing at it, his mind wandering to when he'd seen his mother. He closed his eyes, remembering what had happened just a little while ago.

_Sitting in the dark room, a little bit of light coming from a ceiling light bulb, the walls are all brick, in a circle like room. Feels like a big 8, the other side is completely dark but there is a door in between. There is scuff markings in the floor and some old blood stains on the floor and wall. 'I'm not the first one to be brought down here... but I will be the last one if Mom's BAU team pulls through for me like I know they will.'_

_ Henry's head hurting after being hit with the butt end of the gun, he's been sitting there for a while now, feels like hours but he has a feeling it has been more like 10-15 minutes. The moment Henry woke up sitting in the new chair, he knew that they had cut off the old tape and then bound his arms behind the chair. He figured they probably did up his wrists in front of him earlier because they had planned from the start that he was coming with them._

_ The door swung open and Henry sat up straight, his ears hurt from the bang the door made, a skinny man came in with a dark blue hooded sweater and baggy pants. He was holding an iPad._

_ "Watch this," he said, his voice not Russian, holding the small computer screen in front of Henry, making sure the light bulb didn't show on the screen._

_ Looking through a window, looks like a view to a harbour dock or something, over head lights showing spots of the mostly empty area. He sees a flashlight beam come out around the right, someone skinny and being cautious, 'That's Reid!' Henry realized pretty quickly, and another flashlight has come over from the left, also skinny, blonde pony tail with bangs hanging to the sides. 'That's Mom!... wait... what's going on... what're they wanting to show me?'_

_ "There is something over there," Henry could faintly hear Reid say, JJ got closer to a dark box in the middle of the dock._

_ "Hold up... I'm going to take a closer look," JJ said as she is closest to the black box. Reid stands back, after a moment of examining, JJ turns around, "it's a bomb, go!"_

_ Reid turns around and starts running right away, JJ begins running, "Ten sec-" it goes off and Henry feels his mouth go dry, his heart starts pounding in his chest as he watched his Mom get thrown into the air and land harshly on the dock. Two of the lights taken out, and he can see JJ lying on her front, just a few feet away from the camera._

_ "No!" Henry yells, fighting in his restraints_

_ He then watched as Morgan ran over to his Mom and turned her over, "JJ look at me... talk to me," he then lifted his head just as Reid came running over. "Call for the paramedics!" Morgan instructed him and began to lightly tap on her cheek, "JJ look at me... stay with me!"_

_ The camera pulled back a little, a cigar placed in front of it with a sticky note saying 'Your Cigar Will, As Promised,' before the footage ended._

_ Hands tightening, Henry looks up at the skinny guy before him, "I'm going to kill you!" he started kicking in his chair, yanking on his arms to try and pull them free. He cried out in frustration and anger before the guy back handed him in the cheek, the hit hurt a lot more than he expected. Suddenly dazed, he would stop and blink, he could see something shining on the guys knuckles, 'brass?' he closed his eyes and slumped as his head swam and eyes began to sting from tears. 'Mom... please be okay,' the tears began to trickle down his cheeks._

Pursing his lips, he would blink a few times, and then realized he is being watched. Lifting his head he sees muscles standing in the shadows, his eyes are locked on Henry, "What do you want?"

Muscles smiled at Henry, "vhat do ve vant?" he chuckled, his accent thick and different from what he expected. "Ve vant cooperation from your parents and police, vonce ve have zat you are free to go."

Henry rolled his eyes, "wow... that's really explanatory. Maybe you could get me some Alphabets so I can spell out the question in another way that an all bulk and no brain guy like you can properly answer my question."

The man just stood there, smiling, 'either he brushed off what I said or he's too dense to understand... I'll go with the latter,' Henry thought with a sign.

"Why are you watching me?" Henry asked and muscles just stood there, after a few seconds his smile would fade away for a serious look.

'Might as well talk to a statue,' Henry thought, he would rest his head back and close his eyes. In the pit of his stomach he feared for his Mom's condition, if what the leader said was true or if he was playing mind games. Feeling with his finger tips to the tape to see how much has been cut away, he can feel that he is about half way through, but with muscles in front of him watching closely, he can only wiggle his wrists.

'Okay... get your mind out of this place... think back... happier memories...'

_Sitting on the couch at home, Henry would close up his binder and text book as the front door opened. Rubbing at his eyes, JJ walking in would smile and give him a questioning look._

_ "Your still up?" JJ asked and Henry would smile as he puts his binder and book away._

_ "Yeah... just finished my homework, why what time is it?" Henry asked and JJ set down her purse, put her keys into the bowl and took off her shoes._

_ "It's 1a.m. buddy," JJ responded, "what were you working on?"_

_ Henry would smile, "English, my favourite subject and I had finished my math earlier. However when I put it away I saw the assignment sheet all crumpled up, saw the due date and jumped right on it."_

_ JJ would smile a little, "Sorry I didn't say bye before leaving."_

_ "It's alright Mom, I understand, you have to put away the bad guys, the criminals, murderer's and child abductors," Henry would lean into JJ._

_ Putting her arm around his shoulders, "thanks for understanding Henry... I hate it when I can't see you very often."_

_ Smirking, "I see you though," Henry said and JJ gave him a quizzical look. "Penelope tells me when you're going to be on air, I watch you talk to the media about what kind of guy or girl you are looking for. I read the newspaper reports... I try to keep up with what you are doing while you are out of the city."_

_ JJ smiled at Henry warmly, and then hugged him closer, "gosh I love you, sooo much!" JJ kissed him on the top of the head. _

_ Henry would hug her back just as much, "I love you too, Mom."_

_ "If anything were to happen to you, I would stop at nothing to get you back into my arms," JJ said and Henry smiled. Happy to have his Mom home again and having this nice moment with her._

"INTRUDERS!" Henry jumped, taken out of his blissful memory to hear footsteps racing around, gun shots and yelling.

Pulling on his restraints, Henry starts kicking and bouncing around in the wooden chair, he heard a footstep come from in front of him. 'Muscle must still be here damn it!' Henry continued to pull and kick.

The door swings open, gun pointed and scanning the room, Henry pauses for a moment, Muscles is still in the dark. Finally the person steps out and first scans into his direction, his heart lifts, "Mom!"

His heart stops for a second when he sees Muscles coming out from the dark, "behind you!" She spins around, but Muscles grabs the gun and back hands her.

JJ falls onto the floor just a few feet away from Henry, "NO!" he yells and he pulls as hard as he can on his restraints, clenching his jaw as he slowly feels the tape tearing. While this is happening he watches as Muscles grabs JJ by the throat and lifts her onto her feet, "You are as good as dead!" he says and then he turns around and throws her in one fluid motion.

Henry watched as she hit the brick wall hard and she watches as he lifts his foot to kick her and she rolls into his other leg. Something he didn't see coming and loses his balance to hit the wall himself as JJ gets to her feet, she knows she can't take him down on her own, even Morgan would have a difficult time.

Looking for her gun, she runs for it but Muscles tackles her to the floor. Henry closes his eyes for a moment and cries out as the last of the tape tears free. Adrenaline pumping, heart pounding, he wastes no time in going for a full charge and just manages to knock Muscles off of JJ. His right shoulder telling him right away that it didn't like hitting something so solid and cracked.

"Now he finds eez courage huh?" Muscles asks with a chuckle, grabbing onto Henry's black shirt and then punching him in the stomach just as Henry punched him in the nose.

Gasping, Henry clutches at his stomach as he finds it difficult to breath in and Muscles lets him drop onto the floor. Feeling a trickle, the big guy touches his upper lip to find warm blood, "I'll finish you later."

Turning to go back after JJ, he gets a sharp and painful jab to the back of his right knee making the leg give out, remembering one of her favourite kicks from soccer. Especially since she played a little with Henry on a recent weekend, JJ spins and kicks him square in the side of the head.

Muscles falls onto the floor, and JJ grabs her gun which had fallen in the shadows, Henry getting to his feet and walking over, "are you okay?" JJ asked and Henry hugged her tightly, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Henry said and then they both heard movement.

Raising both arms and aiming at Muscles who is on one leg, the other bent, "You won't get away wiz dis!" he grins.

Looking at him in the eye, "And you will just become someone's else's muscle behind bars," JJ said, steady, confident, finger on the trigger.

He then glared at the both of them and cried out to charge at them both, two shots rang out, both in the chest. He fell for the last time, Henry looked behind JJ to see Morgan standing on the steps leading up and out of the room, his own gun pointed out.

JJ then looked over her shoulder to see Morgan, he came down the last few steps and then looked at Henry, "you okay Henry?"

Nodding, "yeah," Henry answered, the adrenaline leaving his body, his shoulder aching, his head pounding, stomach soar, but he is okay.

"JJ, I've got this," Morgan said and JJ smiled.

"Thanks," she said as she led Henry from what seemed to be the basement.

"Anytime," Morgan smiled as he watched her take her son up the stairs and out of the nightmarish place.

The place they were holding Henry, complex, a base in an old warehouse, but it had been built up for this groups operations. Ambulances, some dead bodies, others surrendered. He saw Prentiss, then Hotch, Reid, Rossi and finally his Dad waiting out by an ambulance with his own vest on.

Will ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "Henry... thank goodness your alright... are you okay honey?" he asked JJ while she smoothed her sons hair back.

"Yeah... Henry tackled a big brute off of me, he should get his shoulder looked at and the cuts on his head," JJ answered and Will nodded.

Once sitting in the back of the ambulance, Hotch walked over to his parents as Emily and Reid walked over.

"So, how's the big man doing?" Emily asked with a smile, Henry smiled.

"I think I'll live... hey, where's the leader?" Henry enquired and Reid looked over at one of the police cars.

"He is in custody, he fought for a little while, but once he was out of ammo, he gave up... he'll probably plead insanity but he's going behind bars for a long time. No need to worry about him," Reid assured and Henry sighed.

"Sounds good enough for me... they had the bomb explosion recorded... showed it to me from their own personal video camera," Henry told them.

Emily nodded, "yeah, we found the video camera and the cigar..." JJ and Will both came back over with Hotch, Rossi and Morgan.

"His arm will need to be in a sling for two weeks, sorry kiddo," the paramedic said and patted him on the back, "but other than that he checks out fine. Over the counter pain killers should help with the head."

"You ready to go home, Henry?" Will asked and Henry climbed down, though slightly difficult with his arm in a sling.

"Yeah, and thanks," he smiled at each of his Mom's teammates, he knew he would have to visit Penelope and thank her in person and that they each did their own thing to help track down where he was.

* * *

><p>The three of them stopped by at a Rally's, none of them had eaten for many hours. Even when JJ and Will were working on finding Henry, fighting with the Chief for the right to be on the team to help find their son. They had no appetite.<p>

Henry ordered two bacon cheese angus burgers with lettuce, mushrooms, onion, ketchup and mayonnaise, a large Sprite and medium fries.

JJ ordered fries with gravy and a medium Coke to go with it. Will got one angus burger and a jumbo hot dog with a large coffee.

Patting his stomach after burger one was done and fries half gone, " what did Hotch need to talk to you guys about?" Henry asked as he took a bite out of his second burger.

Swallowing and then wiping some gravy off her mouth, "my team and I weren't supposed to be taking the case because it was too close to us all. But like previous cases, we did it anyways and the Chief said that because we did our work efficiently, even though we disobeyed orders, we are in the clear because of who we brought in."

"Damn... " Henry shook his head, but smiled at how hard his parents fought for him and pushed past regulation to get him.

"The man, Russell Sandrez, one of his many names wanted to influence Will and I into getting the police to look the other way, cause a distraction or something. They had a big shipment coming in, apparently someone he does business with had to rush a really big order. We got it, guns, money and drugs all in one go and now the police are hunting down the other contacts in his log book," JJ added and Henry's eyes went wide.

"Jeez... " Henry didn't know what else to say, so instead he just devoured his second burger, fries and finished his soda.

* * *

><p>Stepping into his bedroom, Henry would sit down, Will sat down on his left and JJ on his right, "don't be afraid to talk to either of us, you may have dreams about the whole ordeal later. We are here for you no matter what... but I bet you have some questions," Will said looking at Henry concerned but also thoughtful.<p>

During the car ride home, with a clear head, Henry had all the time he needed to ask the questions he wanted to know. "How did they get me out of the house without anyone suspecting a thing? What happened with the bomb and how did you find me?"

Will smiled, "well, as you know Tim and Rebecca have a hard time hearing and the other neighbours were out at work. They grabbed a big box from the garage and put you into it, three of them left out the front door pretending to be someone hired to take stuff out. The others left out the back door, five in total, but they didn't want to look suspicious. Your Mom came home a little bit early to find me on the floor bound to the chair, she immediately called up the team, everyone jumped to help track down where they took you."

"We followed traffic cams to a general area, because of what the leader said to your Dad we decided to try out the docks. We were contacted to not try to find him, but the message was sent to the police, they knew Will was a Detective, but they didn't know he was married to someone in the FBI," JJ said with a proud smile that the group had underestimated them. "When I saw the bomb on the dock, it said there was 10 seconds till it blew, Hotch had asked in my ear piece and when I was telling him it went off. After I came around we put together that someone from their group was watching when it happened, and the cigar was found. Rossi being one to actually smoke a cigar on the odd day was able to look it over and figure out the type, Reid then used his genius mind knowing what kinds of shipments are caught being brought in illegally and where. Penelope then narrowed down what kind of workers and traffic was going on, and then we found you, we even found some boxes of the cigars when we were first going through."

Henry mauled it all over, if the leader hadn't been so sure of himself and just giving away a cigar for an almost accurate answer. The cigar in the end led his Mom's team right to them. "I wonder why he gave up just like that... why not go down fighting? He knows how long he'll be going to prison for, could he still be working something on the side?"

Will put his hand onto Henry's good shoulder, "good questions, came to us as well when he was cuffed. Only time will tell if he has something else on the go, but the FBI is going to be monitoring him. He is being charged with four counts of kidnapping that we know of, organizing over 20 shipments of illegal goods, buying and selling it to parties in his log book which we got and multiple counts of murder. He got cocky, arrogant... too confident that he felt he couldn't be touched and then he slipped up," his eyes went to JJ, "I don't know if it is that simple. Which is why he's going to be watched."

Henry then flopped over on his bed, Will and JJ exchanged a look and then began to tickle him. He rolled left and right, giggling, laughing and kicking his legs out until they stopped. He took a few deep breaths, Will then leaned down and gave Henry a kiss on the top of the head.

"You need your rest, tomorrow your getting school off," Will said as he stood up and started for his bedroom door. "Good night, Henry."

"Good night Dad, and thanks," Henry said smiling, it felt good to be home.

JJ kissed him on the forehead, then smoothed his hair back, "good night, Henry," she said and she walked to his bedroom door.

"Good night Mom," Henry said, she smiled and closed his bedroom door.

The End

* * *

><p>Please tell me your thoughts on this little fanfic, comments, ideas, suggestions, etc. I got part of the idea from a dream and decided to expand on it and then write it while my ideas were fresh in my mind.<p>

To my Scream 4 Alt Ending fans, I am in the planning stages of my sequel ^_^

Started: Tuesday February 06, 20 12 at 9:00:44 p.m.

Finished : Thursday February 9, 2012 at 1:17:23 p.m.

By: SLITH


End file.
